1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable stroller frame, more particularly to a stroller frame that is foldable in two dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional foldable stroller frames normally provide linking mechanisms connected to front and rear legs of the stroller frames so as to permit folding of the front and rear legs. In the conventional stroller frames, the front and rear legs are normally foldable in a first direction toward each other. In addition, each of the front legs may include upper and lower segments that are pivoted to each other so that they are further foldable in a second direction toward each other. However, the conventional foldable stroller frames cannot be folded simultaneously in the first and second directions when only an external force is applied to the front legs or the rear legs in only one of the first and second directions.